Misery Loves Company
by Raya Kor-El
Summary: I will never regret going to Barry's wedding with Kara, it helped Kara and I get out of our respective 'break up funks' as Kara called it, but I will regret it because of the pain that came after. Slight Crossover AU. [Oneshot]


_"_ _I don't care how many Sturmtigers they have out there. I'm gonna go save Kara, with or without the help of these people."_

 _"_ _No, you're not."_

 _"_ _I'm a government agent certified in over 30 military weapons."_

 _"_ _And you're impressive, I'll give you that. But you still can't fight your way through an army of Nazis, alone and scared."_

 _"_ _I'm not scared."_

 _"_ _No, not for you. For your sister."_

 _"_ _I should've done more. You don't understand. I can't lose her."_

* * *

Relief passed through my body as we walked through the swirling red portal. Unlike last time when I went through the portal with Kara, I felt disoriented. I stumbled out of the portal and Barry caught me. "Easy Alex." He stated. I blinked and saw that we were in Star Labs. Screams echoed through the halls and I immediately recognized them.

 _Kara._

I sprinted down the hallways alongside Oliver and Sara while the superpowered raced ahead to the source. Felicity and Iris were at the doorway, with tears in their eyes. Oliver, Sara, and I stopped by them. The screams disappeared as quickly as they come, but I could still hear them in my head, tormenting me. "Where is she?" I commanded. Iris shook her head. "Where is my _sister_?" I growled. "Alex-" Felicity started. I went to push through them, but Sara grabbed my shoulder. "Alex, no." She spoke. "Let me through!" I shouted desperately. Cisco ran out to us. "They're gone. The doppelgangers." He huffed, out of breath.

I could see blood running down his temple from a cut just below his hairline. It mixed with the sweat and ran past his cheek. Terror froze me. If they left, that means they got what they wanted. Tears rushed down my face. "Ka-ra." I cried. _She's gone, my baby sister. Gone._ Cisco's eyes landed on me. "Alex, I'm sorry. We tried everything we could. But they had backup. Felicity and Iris tried to get an SOS out to the Legends, but it was received it too late because Iris and Felicity cut the power shortly after sending out the signal. We were lucky to fight them off and salvage Star Labs." Cisco stated.

I bit my lip. "I want to see her." I whispered distantly. He clenched his jaw. "Alex-" Oliver placed his hand on my shoulder. "I want. To see. _My sister_." I grumbled and shook off his hand. Cisco nodded solemnly and we all followed behind him.

We rounded the corner and I saw Kara laying there. A white sheet was covering her body and I could see blood from underneath it. Her face was so pale and her chest was unmoving. Tears blurred my vision. "Oh Kara, my poor baby girl." I sobbed and grabbed the hand that was extended limply from under the sheet. I could still feel the warmth, but I knew it wouldn't be there forever. I clung onto her hand, praying that she would wake up. I heard footsteps near me. "Alex, we're so sorry. We almost got away, but Thawne grabbed Felicity. He almost killed her. Kara offered herself to save both of us. We're so sorry." Iris apologized.

"Stop saying that. Please, stop saying that!" I shouted. Barry raced into the room. "Oh no, Kara." He stated as his eyes landed on her still body. I finally looked away. "Where is she? Where is that _monster_ that took my sister's heart?" I growled. They all exchanged nervous glances. Caitlin came forward with a tablet in her hands. "Thawne, Evil Oliver, and Evil Kara-" I cut her off. "Don't call that bitch her name. She is _nothing_ like Kara." I snarled dangerously. "Thawne, Evil Oliver, and Overgirl are in Downtown Central City. We need to go there now. They're destroying the city." She corrected.

" _Good_." I purred. _Don't worry Kara, revenge is coming. It's coming real soon._

I walked over to Cisco and pulled him to the side. "I need a favor." I stated. "Anything."

* * *

We arrived back into Star Labs from my quick endeavor. I strapped the weapons I took from the DEO and strapped them to me. I then stole a motorcycle and made my way downtown. I started to search for the doppelgangers went I heard a commotion on the street over from me. I ran over and saw Barry, Oliver, Sara, Caitlin, and the others starting to fight the soldiers.

Barry suddenly raced off after Thawne. Oliver was fighting with himself under the bridge. "Well, well, well. I haven't seen that face in a very long time. How has it been, dear _sister_?" I heard an evil voice purr. I turned around to see Overgirl hovering a few feet above me. My heart clenched as she looked like my sister, but I knew she wasn't. Her eyes were too cold, too grey to be Kara's, she held her head up too high, gave too much of a superior look. She believed she was better than us all.

"You aren't my sister. My sister isn't this entitled bitch. She has a heart." I stated.

"Had." Overgirl corrected smugly. I clenched my fist. She laughed evilly. "You pathetic humans. Sometimes, you amuse me." She gave me a sadistic smile. "What are you going to do about it, _Alex?_ " She asked. "I'm going to stop you." I yelled.

She crossed her arms and finally touched down on the ground. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" My body shook with anger as her condescending voice grated my nerves. I reached behind my back and grabbed the hilt of the knife from my belt. I slashed and watched as the knife cut into her skin. She recoiled and looked at the glowing knife in my hand.

"Where did you find that?" She snarled. I flashed a smile. "Home sweet home." I sung sarcastically and swung it dramatically. "You know nothing of home. Nothing of the Fatherland." She glared at me. "Nothing of Krypton?" I suggested. Her eyes narrowed darkly. They seemed almost black. "You do not get to speak that name. And how did you get that? There is no Kryptonite on this Earth."

"Doesn't matter. All that does matter now is that I have a way to stop you." I smiled again. She lunged at me and I stabbed her with a knife. The green glow started to crawl up her body through her veins. She cried out in pain. "Looks like we're even now." I laughed. She swung her fist. "We were never even. Never will be!" She swung again. I ducked and swung my fist. It collided with her rib cage and she stumbled back. I swiped my feet at her ankles and she landed down with a hard thud. Her head smacked down and she fell unconscious.

I took a breath and saw Sara being overrun with 6 soldiers. I ran over to her side to help her out. "I was fine." She called to me. A soldier swung and connected with her face. She recoiled. "Really?" I asked. I took my gun and shot a few of them. "Maybe not." She finally took down the other men.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my neck and squeezed tightly. "Alex!" I coughed and struggled to get a breath. I was dragged away from Sara and up into the air. "Can you feel your sister's heart beating through me? How she allows me to live, she must've wanted to die. She barely put up a fight. She thought that she was a burden on your family. She thought she caused you so much pain. She thought death was the only viable solution." I could feel Kara's heart beating strongly in Overgirl's chest. Pumping whatever black sludge Overgirl believed to be blood throughout her body.

"Liar!" I hit the spot where I stabbed her. She released me and held her side. I landed down with a thump as my knee gave out under me. "Kara never was a burden on my family. She is my sister! I will forever love her." Overgirl's harsh eyes pierced into my soul before she grabbed my throat and pinned me to a wall. "I'll let you think that. But deep down, you know that my words are true." Her eyes searched my face. "Funny to think that the last face you'll see will be your murder's and your sister's." She mocked me. Her eyes glowed before everything went white.

* * *

I gasped awake. I could feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the ringing sound of my own scream vibrating in my ears- _Did I scream? Was I screaming? What happened?_ -and the thumping of my heart against my chest. My fingers curled into a fist, nails dug into my palm. I couldn't hear my rapid breathing, but I could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. My hand gently went up to my neck. There was no pain. No pressure. I wiped my sweaty hair out of my face.

 _A nightmare. It was a nightmare._

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and took a steadying breath. "Alex?" A voice called groggily. I glanced over to my side and saw piercing blue eyes shining in the moonlight. I could feel her hands grabbing my shoulders, steadying me. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Alex?" I jumped slightly before recognizing Kara's face as her own, and not as Overgirl. "Kara?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Kara stated. "I-I-" I swallowed deeply and looked into her eyes as they searched my face, like Overgirl had done in my nightmare.

Unlike Overgirl's chilling, pale blue eyes that were filled with cold fury, deception, and a vow of a monstrous wrath, Kara's eyes were electric blue, but not with the connotation that electric was usually associated with. Her eyes were striking yet soft. Not the electric shock that paralyzed people with terror, but the kind that held every concern and worry. The kind of blue that showed all her emotions.

"Alex?"

I released my breath. "Bad dream." I answered simply. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. "Okay, that's okay. It was just a dream." She comforted. "No. It's not- I'm not, Kara. I thought- I thought that Overgirl won. I dreamt that she got your heart." I stated and my voice broke. I didn't notice that tears were streaming down my face. " _You were dead. I failed you. I'm-I'm so sorry, Kar. I'm so sorry._ " I whispered.

Kara pulled me in for a tight hug. "Hey, hey, hey. It's over. It's okay. We defeated them. I'm alive. You're alive. We're back on our Earth. Everyone is safe. Everyone is okay." She soothed. "I- I know. It just seemed so real. I thought that I failed you. I'm so sorry." I repeated. "You don't need to be sorry. Nothing happened. We're all okay. Okay?" She pulled away and wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you, Kara." I spoke softly. She gave me a soft smile.

"Of course, Alex. That's what sisters are for. El mayarah." I smiled back at her. "El mayarah." I repeated. She rested her head on my shoulder. I took in a small breath. "Kara, thank you for letting me stay with you. I don't think that I could've gone back to my apartment. Not after everything." Pain shot through my chest as I thought of Maggie, Earth X, and Overgirl.

She squeezed my arm. "I don't expect you to. You stood by me after all this time with Mon-El. Even when I acted unfairly towards you and the others. Now it's my turn to stand by you. No matter what." I smiled at her again as a calm warmth settled in my heart.

"I love you Kara."

"I love you Alex. Now go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Kara stated as she laid back down on one side of the bed. She snuggled up to her pillow. I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to speak, but she stayed silent. "Where are we going?" I asked. Kara looked over her shoulder to me. "I was thinking about having lunch at that restaurant in Chicago that you love so much. And then maybe catch up on Game of Thrones. Ooh! Or maybe watch the Proposal, or the Wizard of Oz!"

I laughed lightly. "So, I'm guessing we're having a Sister Day then." I pointed out. "Of course! Too much has happened to both of us in the past year. We need to have a day where we can enjoy each other's company." I laid back down and closed my eyes. "Sounds great, Kar." I stated before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hey guys! So I recently rewatched the Midvale episode and all of the Crossover episodes. After I finished watching it, I realized that there should've been a longer Danvers sisters moment besides that little excerpt we got before the final fight in the Crossover. I mean, I would've been thinking about it constantly after I went back to my Earth if I went through that with my older sister. But maybe that's just me. And maybe I tricked you with how I planned this oneshot, or maybe you saw it coming. No matter what, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **On a seperate note, Supergirl comes back on in 4 days, as it just turned 12 am as I'm writing this. Gahhhh I'm so excited and I want Kara to wake up! She needs to wake up and save National City from the Reign of terror. (Hahaha pun. Sorry. I also secretly want to see more badass Reign, because Odette is amazing portraying her. Sorry again for the side tangent.)**

 ***Ahem* Any way, you guys are amazing and I'll guess I'll see you soon! ~Raya Kor-El**


End file.
